Avis de tempête
by DreamingRenegade
Summary: Emma découvre les mensonges de Killian. C'est l'occasion d'une profonde remise à plat de leur relation. *Spoilers jusqu'au s04e06*.
1. Calme, avis de tempête

**Sinon, fallait que je vous dise :** ma fic précédente, Sabordage, a été l'occasion d'avis mitigés. Après relecture de ce que j'avais écrit, j'ai décidé de ne pas la renier, au contraire. Je trouve ce chantage à la VHS dans la série raté, bien que j'aie réussi à faire la paix avec le reste de l'épisode 4. Concernant ma fic en elle-même, je tiens néanmoins compte des reproches de clarté qui m'ont été fait : plutôt que de faire un deuxième chapitre comme prévu au départ, j'ai attaqué une nouvelle fic, au ton et temps légèrement différents, qui s'insère autour en terme de scénario. Du coup, elles peuvent aussi se lire indépendamment si vous le souhaitez.

(je plaide non coupable pour le titre de celle-ci par contre, j'avais pas d'idées !)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Bulletin 1 : Calme, avis de dépression atmosphérique.<strong>

Au début, Emma ne sut pas trop ce qu'elle était en train de regarder. La qualité de l'image était plutôt mauvaise et elle ne reconnaissait pas la pièce où les deux hommes se trouvaient, même s'il s'agissait a priori d'une habitation plutôt que d'un lieu public. C'était apparemment extrait d'une vidéosurveillance, avec Killian maintenant un vieil homme assis sur une chaise. Elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà rencontré le vieux, mais avec les événements récents et les bouts de mémoire qui lui manquaient, elle ne pouvait en être certaine.

Les sourcils froncés, elle appuya sur « Pause » et se tourna vers Henry qui se tenait à quelques pas d'elle, visiblement ennuyé. Presque coupable. Il lui avait tendu la cassette quelques minutes auparavant en maugréant qu'elle devrait la regarder. Il semblait presque réticent à lui donner la VHS et c'est l'expression qu'il arborait qui avait poussé Emma à visionner la cassette immédiatement, sans chercher à comprendre pourquoi diable son fils se comportait aussi étrangement.

Mais en quelques secondes, un sentiment sourd s'était installé au fond de son ventre, qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, et elle avait eu besoin d'appuyer sur pause. De se préparer.

« Henry, c'est quoi cette cassette ? »

Le jeune garçon ne répondit pas immédiatement, ses yeux évitant à la fois l'écran de télévision et sa mère. Il était visiblement mal à l'aise, comme s'il préférait ne pas être là.

« Henry… » pressa-t-elle avec douceur.

« Je… j'ai trouvé ça chez mon grand-père. »

Emma ne put empêcher le frisson qui la parcourut. Elle _savait_ sans qu'il ait besoin de l'avouer qu'Henry n'aurait pas dû se trouver en possession de la VHS. Il avait fouiné… Et ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'on faisait avec Rumplestiltskin. Elle s'était toujours refusé à avoir peur du sorcier, de ses menaces à peine voilées, mais il s'agissait d'Henry cette fois. Et même s'il y avait les liens du sang…

Elle n'avait pas découragé la relation entre Gold et d'Henry ces dernières semaines, elle avait même été attentive à ce que les ponts ne soient pas coupés avec Belle et le sorcier depuis la disparition de Neal. Ils faisaient partie de la famille, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire – elle espérait qu'ils en avaient fini avec le pire. Et elle ne pensait pas qu'il soit capable de blesser Henry, du moins pas physiquement, pas après tout ce qui s'était passé.

Sauf que tout en elle lui hurlait que Gold n'avait pas réellement changé pour autant et qu'il faudrait toujours s'en méfier. Ses parents semblaient partager son opinion, et elle faisait confiance à leur expérience en la matière. Quant à Killian, s'il n'avait jamais caché sa haine pour l'autre homme en raison de leur histoire tumultueuse, il semblait plus hostile que jamais depuis l'histoire de la main donnée puis reprise quelques semaines auparavant. Une hostilité sourde, silencieuse, mais qu'elle pouvait sentir. Elle n'avait pas pressé le pirate de questions, le connaissant trop pour le forcer à révéler ses blessures – il le ferait en temps voulu – mais elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer combien il se tenait à distance de Gold. Il avait juste élevé la voix quand Henry avait annoncé son intention de devenir l'apprenti de son grand-père, ne cachant pas sa désapprobation à cette idée, ce que l'adolescent avait mal pris. Il avait fallu quelques tasses de chocolat chez Granny et une longue sortie en bateau pour les réconcilier.

Le regard d'Emma se reporta à nouveau sur la vidéo figée et le sentiment d'appréhension qu'elle avait au fond des entrailles s'accentua. Les habits de Killian. La main gauche. La vidéo avait quelques semaines et était probablement la réponse aux réactions méfiantes qu'elle avait observées chez le pirate.

Elle aurait peut-être dû attendre l'intéressé avant de regarder la vidéo, lui donner l'occasion de lui raconter lui-même. S'il avait choisi de lui cacher cela, c'était peut-être que ça n'avait pas d'importance.

_Qui essaies-tu de convaincre ma pauvre ? _

Si Gold se trouvait en possession de l'objet, _c'était important_. Et depuis plusieurs semaines, il lui avait caché ce…quelque chose. La bile remonta dans sa gorge malgré elle et elle se força à respirer. Ce n'était probablement rien.

Sauf que le regard d'Henry disait le contraire. Sauf qu'il lui avait donné la cassette à elle, de toute évidence sans avertir Killian auparavant, malgré la relation qu'ils avaient tous deux construite, mélange bancal de complicité et d'admiration et de ce qui ressemblait de plus en plus à une relation filiale, bien qu'aucun d'entre eux ne se serait avancé à le dire à voix haute…

Elle sut à cet instant qu'elle n'attendrait pas Killian. Malgré elle, elle posa la question, sachant par avance la réponse :

« Tu l'as regardée ? »

Henry détourna à nouveau le regard puis hocha finalement la tête. Sa voix s'éleva, légèrement éraillée, comme si l'adolescent avait au fond de la gorge la même boule qu'Emma sentait monter en elle :

« Je… je ne suis pas certain de ce que c'est… Killian pourra sans doute expliquer mais… je crois qu'il faut que tu la voies. »

Emma ferma les yeux, inspirant lentement. Plus que la boule dans la gorge d'Henry, c'était maintenant la peur et la déception qu'elle entendait dans sa voix.

Et la colère qu'elle sentait monter en elle, avant même de savoir.

Il n'avait pas le droit. Elle, elle avait l'habitude. Mais Henry… Il n'avait pas le droit.

Les yeux fixés sur le téléviseur, elle appuya sur « Lecture ».

* * *

><p><strong>En espérant que tout le monde y trouve son compte cette fois.<strong>

**Suite (plus longue) dans peu de temps, promis juré. (genre dans quelques jours, ouais, parfaitement !)**


	2. Vents violents

**Les événements récents de la série me permettant de ne pas partir en AU tout de suite, j'en ai profité. J'avertis juste les Bisounours s'ils lisent : ça va s'arranger, mais la scène qui suit est nécessaire (et j'ose espérer que les scénaristes sauront la réussir le moment venu)(mais mieux que moi)(mais pas de pétard mouillé SVP).**

**Ce chapitre a été écrit sous perfusion de café tiède (froid) et du best of de Ronan Keating. Oui. J'assume.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Vents violents.<strong>

Emma reposa la tasse vide dans l'évier, ne prenant même pas la peine de la rincer cette fois. Elle en avait déjà ingurgité quatre depuis qu'elle avait regardé cette fichue vidéo moins de deux heures auparavant, et la cinquième ne tarderait pas à suivre s'il n'arrivait pas au commissariat dans les minutes qui venaient.

Elle était fébrile, la tête emplie de questions sans réponses satisfaisantes. Une partie d'elle savait que la caféine était probablement à blâmer, mais elle en avait eu besoin pour réfléchir. Pour comprendre ce qu'elle avait bien pu voir – après avoir visionné la cassette plusieurs fois, elle n'était pas plus avancée.

Killian. Le vieil homme qui disparaissait. Killian qui semblait plus choqué que...

Ca n'avait _aucun_ sens.

Ne pas lui en avoir parlé en avait encore moins.

Dans quoi s'était-il embarqué ? Dans quoi _Gold _l'avait-il embarqué ?

_Et pourquoi diable n'avait-il rien dit ?_

La deuxième tasse avait été pour se donner du courage avant de lui envoyer un texto lui demandant de la rejoindre, auquel il avait répondu qu'il s'occupait du bateau – depuis qu'il s'était lancé dans la rénovation du rafiot, il y passait ses journées – et qu'il viendrait dès que possible, s'il n'y avait pas d'urgence.

Il n'y en avait pas. Enfin si, mais pour elle uniquement. Elle voulait comprendre. Avoir une discussion calme et posée avec lui, et comprendre.

Elle aurait pu l'appeler – ou mieux, aller directement le trouver au lieu de l'attirer ici sans un indice.

_Mais elle n'était pas celle qui avait menti._

Une confrontation au commissariat n'était sans doute pas la meilleure des idées d'ailleurs. Il y avait trop de fantômes dans ces murs, elle le savait. Elle tentait bien de faire illusion – de se mentir à elle-même – mais les lieux lui semblaient de plus en plus hantés. Graham. Tous leurs ennemis passés derrière les barreaux, trop nombreux en si peu de temps. L'explosion quelques semaines auparavant et cette sensation de perdre le contrôle qui revenait parfois, lancinante, alors que...

Malgré elle, la jeune femme jeta un œil vers le mur que Marco et Leroy avaient réparé avant qu'elle n'accepte de revenir dans les locaux.

L'image de son père à terre – le spectre de Killian percuté par le lampadaire si David n'avait pas… Elle était encore hantée par la peur, bien qu'ils en aient tous parlé longuement. Elle avait trop perdu le contrôle pendant ces quelques heures de cauchemar pour qu'il ne reste aucune cicatrice. Sans leur persévérance…

Elle secoua la tête, chassant les images. C'était terminé, elle se contrôlait maintenant. Elle maîtrisait sa magie, avait appris où étaient ses limites.

_Vraiment ?_

Leur dernière ennemie avait été vaincue – pourquoi en souffrait-elle autant ?

Emma soupira, reprenant la tasse où elle l'avait laissée et la remplissant à nouveau de café. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'aurait pas dû, mais l'attente la rendait folle et elle avait besoin de s'occuper. Et puis elle était déjà sur les nerfs de toute façon.

Une gorgée de rhum aurait été la bienvenue également, mais c'était penser à lui et elle n'en avait pas envie. Pas avant qu'il n'arrive et lui explique, calmement, ce que tout ça voulait dire. Parce qu'il y avait forcément une explication logique.

Qui ne les blesserait pas.

Avalant une gorgée du breuvage amer, elle recommença à faire les cent pas dans le commissariat.

Elle aurait vraiment dû lui donner rendez-vous ailleurs. Trop de fantômes. Mais elle avait voulu faire comme si tout était normal, tenter de s'en convaincre elle-même. Elle avait visiblement échoué. Plus les minutes défilaient et plus elle se sentait sur le point d'exploser. Dans tous les sens du terme.

_Non, tu te maîtrises maintenant._

Peut-être aurait-elle dû demander à Henry de rester… Elle secoua à nouveau la tête. Non, à moins que Killian ait une explication des plus amusantes pour ce qu'il y avait sur cette vidéo – ce dont elle doutait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que le temps passait – la conversation qu'ils allaient avoir n'allait pas être plaisante. Elle n'avait pas envie que son fils en soit le témoin.

_Et puis, si ton contrôle t'échappe…_

Henry était mieux avec Regina. Il avait voulu retourner à la boutique mais elle le lui avait formellement interdit. Elle n'était pas en colère contre lui, mais il avait déjà pris trop de risques à fouiner parmi les affaires de Gold – il faudrait qu'elle en parle à Regina d'ailleurs. Toute cette histoire sentait le souffre et Emma avait besoin de comprendre.

La tasse était une nouvelle fois vide.

Grommelant, elle sortit son portable pour appeler Killian. Elle perdait patience, tant pis pour la discussion calme et posée. Elle était déjà énervée de toute façon, inutile de se mentir. Elle espérait juste qu'elle parviendrait à ne pas l'agresser trop violemment.

Elle s'apprêtait à presser le bouton d'appel quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, lui faisant relever la tête. Killian s'avançait vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres, qui retomba immédiatement quand il posa les yeux sur elle. Il fronça les sourcils et son regard parcourut rapidement la pièce, inquiet de ce qu'il allait y trouver qui pouvait l'avoir mise dans cet état :

« Swan, qu'est-ce qui… »

Les mots moururent dans sa gorge à l'instant où il vit l'écran de la télévision, figé dans sur l'image de sa silhouette auprès d'une chaise maintenant vide. Elle se sermonna mentalement de ne pas avoir éteint. Mais au moins ils entreraient directement dans le vif du sujet.

« Tu peux m'expliquer ? »

Au temps pour la non-agression… Trop de café. Trop de fantômes. Trop de mensonges.

La lueur d'angoisse qui traversa les yeux bleus ne lui échappa pas. Elle le sentit se raidir, comme s'il se préparait à recevoir un coup.

Elle avait eu raison, ce n'était pas rien. Et l'explication la blesserait.

Malgré elle, Emma serra les dents, se préparant à la sensation familière de la déception. Face à elle, Killian déglutit, se mordit la joue, mais son regard ne l'évita pas. Il avait au moins la décence de ne pas nier.

« Où as-tu trouvé ça ? »

Ou pas.

La sensation s'infiltra et elle la combattit de la meilleure façon – la_ seule_ façon – qu'elle connaissait. La rage au cœur, elle siffla :

« C'est moi qui pose les questions là ! »

« Et je vais te répondre, je te le jure Emma, mais j'ai besoin de savoir d'abord où tu l'as trouvée. » souffla-t-il avec un ton qu'elle aurait presque pu trouver inquiet si elle n'avait pas commencé à douter autant de lui.

« Gold. »

« Il te l'a donnée ? » demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, comme surpris et presque … soulagé.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Ce que je veux, c'est savoir pourquoi il était en possession de … ça. De cette cassette. De cette…scène. Et pourquoi je n'étais pas au courant. »

Sa voix était froide, presque coupante. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait entendue ainsi, Walsh venait de… Elle secoua la tête. Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Peut-être n'était-ce rien… Une partie d'elle voulait encore y croire.

« Killian, s'il te plaît, ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles. Je veux juste comprendre. » Le ton était presque suppliant. Elle se serait baffée. Pourquoi les choses continuaient-elle ainsi de lui échapper ? Pourquoi les laissait-elle ?

« Je… Ecoute Emma, je ne sais pas ce que Gold t'a dit, mais il m'a piégé et… et j'aurais dû te le dire, je sais, mais… »

« Mais quoi ? » coupa-t-elle avec un agacement non feint. Elle ne voulait pas d'excuses.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a raconté ? »

« Il ne m'a rien dit. »

Il fronça les sourcils à nouveau, puis maugréa :

« Bon sang, je ne sais pas à quoi il joue cette fois mais… Il te l'a donnée comme ça, sans rien dire ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de l'affronter du regard. Il ouvrit la bouche, comme pour se justifier à nouveau, mais quelque chose sembla le retenir.

« Emma, t'a-t-il donné cette cassette ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, butée. Il jura à voix basse.

« Dis-moi que tu n'as pas volé cette cassette chez lui… »

Elle hésita cette fois face à l'inquiétude qui perçait dans sa voix. Mais la colère était déjà trop installée. De quoi se mêlait-il ? Elle lui répondrait – peut-être – mais elle voulait la vérité avant. Ne la connaissait-il pas assez pour savoir cela ?

« Emma, si tu… » continua-t-il avant de s'arrêter. Une lueur comparable à la panique passa dans ses yeux tandis qu'il réalisait la vérité.

« Emma » souffla-t-il « où est Henry ? »

Elle douta un instant d'elle-même, de sa colère. Mais les mots avaient déjà fusé, violents.

« Avec Regina. En sécurité. »

_Loin de toi, loin de tout ça._

Le sous-entendu l'avait blessé, elle le voyait, et une partie d'elle dont elle avait oublié l'existence s'en réjouit.

« Si le Crocodile apprend qu'il… »

« Laisse-moi protéger mon fils toute seule ! »

_Parce que ce n'est pas toi qui le fera._

« Emma, j'ai juste voulu… »

« Quoi ? Tu as voulu quoi ? C'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas qu'il aille travailler chez son grand-père ? Tu ne voulais pas qu'il trouve cette cassette ? Et bien c'est raté ! »

Elle se mordit la langue pour retenir sa propre violence. Il fallait d'urgence qu'elle se calme, qu'elle cesse de l'agresser ainsi. Elle le connaissait assez pourtant : il n'était pas du genre à se défiler une fois l'obstacle devant lui.

Face à elle, le regard de Killian était hésitant.

« Il l'a vue aussi ? »

Elle acquiesça sans un mot et vit les épaules du pirate s'affaisser légèrement.

« Et comme moi, il n'est pas trop certain de ce qu'il se passe. Ou de pourquoi Gold avait ça dans ses tiroirs. Donc je répète ma question : peux-tu m'expliquer ? »

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, puis se frotta le visage. Le silence entre eux était plein d'appréhension. Ses yeux retrouvèrent les siens, la culpabilité flagrante au fond du regard bleu glacier.

Elle n'allait pas aimer l'explication.

S'agrippant à l'illusion de son contrôle, à sa colère sourde, elle s'avança vers lui, une demande impérieuse dans les yeux. La vérité, aussi moche soit-elle.

Il la lui devait.

Et elle tenta d'ignorer le regard vaincu qu'il lui adressait, celui qui lui faisait craindre le pire. Dans quoi s'était-il laissé entraîner ?

« J'ai découvert que le Crocodile avait menti à tout le monde, y compris à Belle, à propos de la dague qui le lie à son pouvoir. Il a gardé l'originale et lui a confié une copie. »

Elle n'eut pas de mouvement de surprise. Venant de Gold, cela n'étonnait pas Emma. Elle se demanda même un instant comment elle ne s'en était pas doutée.

« Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Sur le moment, je n'en était pas certain. Alors j'ai bluffé, je l'ai fait chanter. Tu m'avais laissé sur la touche à garder Elsa, j'ai utilisé le levier pour le forcer à traquer la Reine des Neiges pour nous. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour l'interrompre mais comme s'il avait deviné, il leva la main, ne lui laissant pas le temps de l'attaquer :

« Tu n'es en rien responsable de mes choix. Et je ne cherche pas à excuser ce que j'ai fait, à faire semblant que c'était pour aider uniquement. » Il marqua une pause. « C'est sans doute mal, indigne d'un héros et tout ça, mais… le tenir à ma merci, comme ça, c'était… grisant. Mais j'aurais dû savoir qu'il ne faut pas pousser la chance. »

Elle soupira.

« Tu as recommencé. »

Ce n'était pas une question. Il acquiesça.

« J'ai voulu récupérer ce qu'il m'avait pris. Je… »

Il s'arrêta, soudain incertain.

« Ta main ? Pourquoi ?»

Il secoua la tête en laissant échapper un rire sans joie…

« Sur le moment, ça me paraissait essentiel. Je ne sais pas, c'était une façon d'être entier, de recommencer à zéro. Ou par simple vanité, ou… J'aimerais sincèrement trouver une explication satisfaisante au pourquoi, mais… J'ai juste voulu récupérer ma main. Et je l'ai menacé à nouveau. »

Elle ferma les yeux, la colère refluant un moment. Connaissant Gold, il n'avait pas dû apprécier le chantage. Killian continuait son histoire, son regard toujours fixé sur elle. Elle devait au moins lui accorder cela : quand il décidait d'être honnête, il ne le faisait pas à moitié.

_Il t'a juste caché ça depuis plusieurs semaines…_

« Le Crocodile m'a manipulé. Il m'a expliqué que ma main ne m'appartenait plus, qu'elle était celle de l'homme que j'avais été et que… et bien, toute magie avait un prix. J'ai crû qu'il bluffait. M ais quand j'ai…disons que quand ma rencontre avec Scarlett a fait remonter de vieux démons, j'ai pris peur et j'ai voulu revenir sur l'accord que j'avais avec Rumplestiltskin. »

« Juste parce que tu l'as attrapé par le col et a menacé de lui casser le nez ? »

« Je l'ai menacé de mort s'il parlait… »

Il évita cette fois son regard et elle comprit.

« Killian… »

Il s'agita sous le poids de la culpabilité. Ou de la honte. Elle n'était plus trop certaine de savoir ce qu'il ressentait. Ce qu'elle-même était supposée ressentir.

« Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! Et ça m'a fait peur ! Et la main me paraissait étrangère, et j'avais… je ne sais pas, les mots du Crocodile résonnaient dans ma tête et… J'aurais dû me rendre compte qu'il me manipulait, que j'avais menacé Scarlett tout seul, main ensorcelée ou pas, mais… J'ai voulu revenir sur le deal. »

Elle soupira à nouveau et le lâcha du regard un moment. La colère était toujours là, mais elle la sentait lentement changer de cible. Il allait falloir que Gold et elle s'expliquent une bonne fois pour toutes. Elle ne savait pas ce que le sorcier trafiquait, mais de toute évidence il n'avait pas décidé d'en finir avec ses propres démons à lui.

La voix de Killian interrompit le fil de ses pensées.

« C'est là que ça a vraiment dégénéré. Pour récupérer mon crochet, j'ai dû l'accompagner dans une de ses virées. Nous nous sommes rendus à la maison d'un vieil homme et je l'ai maintenu immobile pendant que le Crocodile… Je croyais qu'il allait juste le faire chanter, ou le malmener un peu et… »

« Killian ! »

Il évitait cette fois franchement son regard et elle lui en voulut. Elle pouvait comprendre qu'il se sente coupable, mais cela n'excusait pas…

« Ensuite Rumplestiltskin a sorti une espèce de chapeau, a menacé le vieux et…la minute d'après il a été… aspiré par le chapeau. »

Elle sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller. C'était donc ça qu'elle avait vu sur la vidéo. A part que Gold n'était pas sur l'image…

Killian continuait toujours, le souffle court, déroulant le fil confus de son histoire :

« Je n'ai pas su quoi faire, je… Je ne savais même pas si le vieux était mort, ou prisonnier, ou… Le Crocodile m'a rendu mon crochet mais j'étais prêt à tout te dire et ensuite les menaces ont volé, il a sorti la cassette et... Il m'a dit que ma main n'avait jamais été ensorcelée, que c'est moi qui n'avait pas changé, que tu ne me croirais pas et… Il s'est effacé de la vidéo Emma ! »

Elle ne l'avait pas vraiment arrêté jusque là mais l'envie de le secouer venait soudain de prendre le dessus :

« Bon sang, et tu as pensé que je ne te croirais pas ? J'ai l'air de douter de ton histoire là ? Tu es toujours en train de me dire que je dois te faire confiance, mais merde, c'est réciproque Killian ! »

« Il a menacé de s'en prendre à toi, de s'en prendre à Henry ! Et… j'ai voulu vous protéger ! »

_Il avait voulu…_

Une autre qu'elle aurait compris. Aurait peut-être même été touchée par le geste.

_Une autre._

Comme la mer qui reflue avant de se transformer en un tsunami, elle sentit soudain une colère quasi irrationnelle l'envahir de nouveau, déferler dans ses veines. Sans parvenir à se contrôler comme elle se l'était promis, elle la laissa la submerger, sa voix déformée sous la force des mots, à la limite du cri :

« Bordel Killian, c'est_ vraiment_ ce que tu t'es dit ? Que tu étais en train de me protéger en me mentant ? Après le sortilège de Zelena, tu as vraiment cru que… »

Il tenta de l'interrompre pour se défendre, haussant lui aussi la voix :

« Ce n'est pas… »

« Quoi ? C'est toi qui n'as pas eu confiance en moi ? »

« Non ! Je… bon sang, j'ai eu peur, d'accord ?! J'ai eu peur que tu ne me croies pas, oui, et puis qu'il te blesse, et… Je ne sais pas, j'étais heureux pour la première fois depuis longtemps, et tu semblais heureuse aussi alors… »

« Alors tu t'es dit qu'avec un peu de chance ça n'aurait pas de conséquences ? »

Il semblait lui aussi furieux cette fois, le regard bleu durci et la mâchoire agitée d'un tic nerveux.

« Ne mets pas de mots dans ma bouche Emma ! J'ai merdé, j'en ai parfaitement conscience, mais sur le coup j'ai vraiment cru que je faisais ce qu'il fallait ! »

« Mais _comment_ as-tu pu croire que ne rien me dire était la meilleure des solutions ? »

Il ne répliqua pas immédiatement, comme si lui-même n'avait pas la réponse.

La discussion s'était rapidement envenimée, ce qui ne surprenait pas vraiment Emma, mais qui n'augurait rien de bon pour la suite. Son corps, son esprit, étaient envahis d'une multitude de sensations qu'elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir identifier et encore moins de savoir maîtriser. Peur, colère, déception sans doute, ce mélange qu'elle abhorrait tant et qu'elle connaissait pourtant trop intimement.

Et elle se savait imprévisible quand cela arrivait. Souvent, elle fuyait. Ou explosait.

Et la simple idée que tout cela recommence… Elle sentit soudain une panique incontrôlable commencer à l'envahir, fermant les poings malgré elle.

Et avec horreur, elle vit le regard de Killian se porter sur ses mains. Puis sur son visage.

« Emma… »

_Non._ Non, pas lui. _Pas à nouveau_.

Acculée, elle attaqua :

« Peut-être que tu as raison de ne pas me faire confiance après tout ! »

« Ca n'a rien à voir Emma ! Tu es en train de… »

« De quoi ? Ce n'est pas moi qui ai menti ! »

« Je le sais ! Je suis en train d'essayer de t'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ! »

Il semblait frustré, comme si les mots lui manquaient, comme si lui-même avait voulu comprendre. Et peut-être que c'était le cas. Mais elle-même avait perdu toute capacité à l'entendre.

« Tu te cherches des excuses ! »

« Parce que je n'en ai aucune ? J'ai merdé, j'aurais dû être honnête mais… »

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir, attaquant vicieusement là où elle aurait sans doute dû le laisser se justifier :

« Peut-être que Gold avait raison en fait, peut-être que tu n'as pas changé ! »

« Peut-être ! » se défendit-il. « Mais au moins j'ai essayé ! A quoi cela sert-il que je me démène à obtenir ta confiance si toi-même ne pense pas que j'en suis capable ! »

« Ce n'est pas… _Je te faisais confiance_ ! »

« Faisais. Tu parles au passé. » siffla-t-il avec amertume.

La situation était en train de lui échapper, de leur échapper. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Et elle qui continuait de serrer les poings pour empêcher les émotions de déborder…

_De blesser_.

Trop tard sans doute.

« Comment tu voudrais que je réagisse Hook ? » lui jeta-t-elle soudain au visage.

_Hook._

En un mot, pourtant prononcé des centaines de fois, elle venait de franchir le Rubicon. Lui aussi.

« Tu t'attendais à quoi Swan ? » siffla-t-il avec une voix qu'elle ne lui reconnut pas. « J'y ai cru un moment moi aussi, mais au fond oui, je ne suis qu'un pirate ! Je prends ce qui me fait plaisir et je me tire quand ça se met à sentir le roussi pour moi ! »

« ET BIEN TIRE-TOI SI C'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS DE MIEUX ! »

Elle avait proprement hurlé cette fois.

Et le silence qui suivit était assourdissant.

Elle avait pourtant senti son sixième sens s'éveiller avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche – ou bien était-ce sa mauvaise foi à elle ? – mais elle était déjà partie trop loin.

Sans un mot, il planta son regard dans le sien puis secoua la tête après quelques secondes et se détourna.

Les yeux brouillés par des larmes qu'elle n'avait pas senti venir, elle entendit la porte claquer plus qu'elle ne le vit la quitter.

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Non mais ça va s'arranger hein… J'espère juste que ça reste crédible.**


End file.
